


Feel Good Inc.

by keycoward



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Grown Up, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Children, Comedy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gorillaz reference, Helga and Arnold, Hurt and comfort, Life is hard, Office AU, Office Sex, School Reunion, Side Plots, Single Parents, Smut, hey arnold - Freeform, hillwood, shortaki, twist AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keycoward/pseuds/keycoward
Summary: Helga is the head of her department. She is the boss, gets a fat paycheck every month and her life is going great...that is until Arnold starts working in the same department. Now she has to try and keep her darkest secrets hidden from him, and it's really not that easy. Especially not when he seems so determined to bring everything out into the light.





	Feel Good Inc.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank BrbDaly for kicking my butt to get this done.  
> As promised my long awaited Shortaki fic has come. This is chapter 1 on 17 I'm gonna shoot for. Might be less, who knows, it depends how long each chapter is.

**Feel Good Inc.**

The chair creaked and groaned as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Her leg was bouncing out of control and she didn't have the will power to get it under control when she was this nervous. In fact, all of her will power was being diverted to currently not bolting out the door, through the cubicle and down the stairs like a mad woman. She settled for constant bouncing and her nails tapping on the desk as she glared at the piece of paper in front of her.

She couldn't believe this slipped past her and that she couldn't catch it in time. They always had new hires in large batches so she hated reading through personal files and learning names to match with faces. It never really mattered because 80% of them would be gone within the month.

That was her job. Weed out the weak. Maintain top efficiency in the department that she was in charge of. She read through the resumes. All the resume before she put her stamp on them whether or not to approve them for being hired, let alone stay.

And she knew this name had not been in her pile. She would've remember straight up burning a resume in her office.

She glared at the name staring back at her.

ARNOLD SHORTMAN

How the hell did the Departments manager in head office get a hold of this fucking resume, let alone approve it. Although Gerald might have something to do with it. Nosy bastard.

She physically slapped her hand on her thigh to stop the bouncing. She took a few deep breaths and cooled her temper. There was no use in getting riled up in her office alone with the blinds open. Glancing at the small clock on her desk she looked up and towards the small silver elevator doors across the sea of cubicles. 

The first batch of the new hires would be coming in soon. She didn't know if Arnold was going to be right in the 8 am batch or in the lunch break batch. But all she could do was either start on a report that was inevitably going to get interrupted or go and get some coffee from the staff room. She sighed and stood up, deciding the latter of the two sounded better and would maybe help dull the ache in her head. Not likely.

As Helga made her way down the narrow hallway, she passed a few people who noticeably looked anywhere but her. She held her head up high and squared her shoulders back. Training her gaze forward and on her objective. Coffee.

An intern was there chatting with someone else from the past she rather avoid just at this moment.  _Lila Sawyer._  She was nice enough, Helga got over her insecurities about the redhead in high school due to a certain incident they both agreed to keep quiet. They seem to be merry enough on their own and Helga didn't really want to dive into office talk right now. She just wanted to hole up in her office with the biggest cup of joe she could make without being called a coffee hog. 

She gave a nod to Lila and made a Beeline for the freshly brewed pot. Grateful to whatever glorious angel made regular and not decaf.  

Helga didn't even register that someone had asked her a question until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She glanced back to see Lila and the intern smiling at her.

"Uh.. yeah?"

"You must be a total zombie before you get your coffee, how did you even get here?" The intern joked. His laugh was loud and unnecessary this early.

"You know I'm your boss right?" She smiled as she watched the color drain from his face. He fumbled for an apology before she laughed "I'm messing with you. Sometime I don't even know how I can roll out of bed without the stuff" She cracked a smile to make him relax again. Helga never did drop that habit of watching people squirm. He laughed nervously and excused himself to leave the two women alone.

"Still quick with a tongue I see" Lila chirped and started pouring water into an empty kettle. 

"Yep" Helga popped her P as she dropped four cubes of sugar into her coffee and stirred.

"No cream?" Helga shook her head in response before taking a long sip. "Well I have to admit, I haven't heard you tease anyone is a long time. But rumor is that is gonna change soon right? You remember Arnold? I heard he was hired with this new batch. Gerald recommended him to Big Joe" Helga nearly choked on the piping hot Java. Lila just continued on preparing her cup of tea, grabbing a couple of cues of sugar. "I figured you helped it along-"

"No way!" Helga wiped her mouth with a napkin "There's no way in hell I would've let that...that football head anywhere near my department" She grumbled as Lila looked at her curiously. Nice to know she was right about Gerald. Jerk. 

Helga checked herself over to make sure there were no coffee stains on her professional attire before she finally met Lila's gaze. She didn't know if it was the taste of office coffee or the taste of an almost forgotten insult on her tongue, but when Lila looked at her, she felt vulnerable for a moment.

"Oh Helga, if I didn't know any better I'd say we were back in fourth grade again. Although that would be ever so lovely not having to be a phone operator" She giggled. Helga grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are a secretary to Sid not a phone operator, and may I remind you that I am as well you boss" She said with less bravado and a softer tone. Lila chuckled and took a sip of her tea

"Oh Helga, that threat never scares me" She waved her off with a wink and continued down the hall and took a turn towards Sid's office. She felt bad. Kinda. Before her Sid went through secretaries left, right and center. Dating them, hitting on them, cheating on them. Usually causing a lot of paperwork flowing her way. Normally she would fire someone for being so unprofessional and to be fair, she did once. 

But he is also the only reason a very large customer buys from her company. Sid pulled a stunt with this customer to get his job back and he was always so smug about it. That why when she saw Lila in a batch of new hires, Helga went to some lengths to make sure she could perform well enough to stay so she could fit her in that role for one reason and one reason only.

Sid knew Lila wasn't into men. But what was more important was that he wouldn't push that boundary with Lila because of a past friendship. Or at least she had hoped.

Miraculously he started getting more work done without office "distractions" and Helga would only hear scarcely when he was hitting on new employees or clients. 

Rolling her shoulders and picking her mug of joe off the counter, Helga decided to head back to her office. Maybe she could just draw the blinds to a close and pretend not know about the hires and shuffle it onto someone else. Maybe Gerald since apparently, he thought this was a great freaking idea. Too bad recommending someone that your boss once devoted their entire heart to wasn't a fireable offense. She couldn't take it out on Gerald but venting to Pheebs about it might make her feel better.

... 

Helga successfully made it to her office with no one either seeing her or bothering her. She didn't care which it was as she closed the blinds and turned down the dimmer light slightly so the harsh light wouldn't give her a headache. She was more grateful for the corner office than almost anything in the world at that moment and the years and corporate climbing paid off.

A small department she ran efficiently and nice comfy bonus for herself. The stack of documents she needed to review were calling a sirens song for her to dig through them. Work was the easiest way for her to relax oddly enough.  Helga stretched and loosened her hair from her usual tight bun and shook it free. Loosening the bow at her neck and pulling out the pink ribbon and stuffing it in her pocket. Helga unbuttoned the first two notches of her dress shirt Almost at the cue of her sitting down, her desk phone rang with the secretary light blinking.

Sighing she picked up the receiver. "Yes?"

"Ms. Pataki you have an appointment at 2 pm today this afternoon" Helga frowned, not remembering anything scheduled for the day. Before she could ask who, the line dropped. She blinked once and then twice before rolling her eyes. She didn't have the time nor patience to actually care. 

Without further distractions she dove into her pile of work, review data bundles that were compiled and sent to her work email about profits, read through for updated policies that had to be signed off on, basic review over large client files and organizing the accounts of the day. Helga also had to compile several reports for the day but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. As long as she was out by 4.

At one-point Helga plugged her headphones and streamed calls back to her assistants' desk. Drowning out the world around and delving into a place where no other thoughts could reach her. Or so she thought. 

She kept this nagging fear of having to see Arnold, even having their eyes meet might bring about something from long ago she locked away. Sometimes she forgot what she felt towards him those years ago. But now they kept resurfacing and eating at her. She didn't exactly have the expertise in this kind of situation, and it wasn't like she had many options to turn to when it came to getting advice for something like this unless it was online reddit forums.

At one-point Helga took her smoke break outside on the benches with the rest of the employees. Staring at her phone and scrolling through her news feed, puffing on the cigarette every so often, her brow raised at a few images but she could really say anything happened. She was still on edge, walking on razors as soon as she stepped out of her office. She knew it was ridiculous and stupid. She was the boss right? She could intimidate him into leaving the corporate rat race and she wouldn't have to worry about much beside an angry outburst from Gerald maybe.

But Helga almost felt disheartened into using those methods on him now. But she didn't care to dwell on those thought particular thoughts. Instead she went back in her office and slipped in the earphones and continued to drown out the world around her. Chewing through her report at a steady pace as he toes tapped to the beat of the song that blasted through the tiny ear buds. The world was a blur and not even a grumbling stomach could snap her out of her focus. 

Not until someone turned up the light in her office causing her to wince, she pulled out the earphones and looked up ready to snarl at whoever the idiot was who interrupted her. 

“Who the hell-” But she fell short.

At the door in the whole casual, professional attire, were Gerald...and her worst nightmare in a daydream. 

Arnold Shortman.

"Hey....Helga" He waved sheepishly. His hair was combed back, leaving his green eyes to bore into her. She almost squirmed on the spot. They both seemed silent and when she switches to analyze Gerald expression, she realized his brow shot up to the top of his hairline. 

"Can I help the two of you?"  She finally broke the minute-long silence. Something was suffocating the room and she couldn't tell what. She glanced at the clock to see it had reached 2 pm "You better make it quick I have an appointment coming up in a minute" She tapped her nails on the desk.

"I uh...I am your appointment?" Arnold chuckled nervously. Helga's eyes nearly bulged out and Gerald started looking curiously between the two.

"No...No you aren't" She blurted out. 

"I...Yes? I am? I made the appointment with your secr-"

"Assistant, she likes to be called my assistant" He was referring to Nancy, the sweet old lady that was coming up to retire soon. She would greatly miss her but the old gal would deserve it. That was sarcasm. The old crone was a bitch.

"Well, I made the appointment with your assistant because I wanted to speak with you about something and meet my new boss...which I was surprised to find out was you heh" Helga was taken a back and a little annoyed. She stood up and rounded around her desk, keenly aware that both of them reacted like she was a wolf stalking her prey. Oh come on, this was ridiculous. She placed her hands on her waist and leaned on her hip.

"Alright then, Gerald if you will excuse us. This is an official appointment you made after all, and I do believe you have work to be doing" She raised part of her brow. She didn't miss the look of panic Arnold shot to his friend and she sighed. Her temper beginning to flare at the sight of two people acting like sheep towards her "Unless you made the appointment together?"

Why was she always giving this idiot the easy out?

The two nodded and she took steps past them and closed the door and dimmed the lights again, grumbling to them not to touch the settings again. She rounded her desk again and sat down, motioning them to sit in the two chairs in front of her desk. 

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck. "So, It's been a while Helga-" 

"Cut the pleasantries Mr. Shortman, we've known each other a while and I am busy" Helga set her chin in her hand. Gerald cleared his throat and loosened his tie.

"Alright Ms. Pataki," He cracked a smile at her. Helga felt her cheeks tint a bit before she unwillingly cracked a smile. She forced a scowl back on her face "Look, we all got past history with each other, me and you work together without problem, right? We just wanna make sure things go smoothly here. Everyone gettin' a fair chance so our department prospers and you get a big fat bonus from our productivity, right?" 

He was smooth talking.

Helga saw this plenty when he was trying to smooth over rough fights with Phoebe. The way he used his flirtatious words in his flattery with her never went unnoted either. Never admitting it but she was kind of jealous Phoebe married someone so smooth. Gerald was one of a kind.

"Alright Gerald you are making the point you don't want me to bully Arnold out of the company. I'm not dumb, and I won't. That wouldn't be fair or ethical," They both seemed relieved for a moment "He is gonna leave because I'm giving him the worst job ever" She snickered when she saw their backs go ramrod straight. Both seemed to be searching for the words to say.

"Ha! You believed me. He has already been hired for a position that 'Big Joe' Put him in. Remember Gerald, you went above my head to get your friend hired here?" She began fiddling with a pen. Arnold looked between the two before settling n Gerald.

"She...She didn't know?" The blond man asked. Gerald shrugged.

"Thought she sniffed it out I mean-" Helga cleared her throat, interrupting Gerald.

"You mean what? What exactly do you mean about your boss?" She clicked the pen a couple of times.

"You just...uh..you look nice is all" Arnold swallowed nervously. That caught Helga off guard and made her teeth clench. Arnold steeled his nerves and looked up at Helga, her blue eyes expecting him to say something worthwhile in this appointment. "Look Helga...I need this job, I just don't want our personal history to affect our workplace and you look really nice you do but I-" Helga raised a brow questioningly. From what she was getting out of his fumbled words was...the most laughable outcome.

"So lemme get this straight Mr. Shortman," She didn't notice the flinch when called him that. "You are worried that what happened in our past is going to...what? Happen again here? If you don't mind me saying so...that is completely conceded of you" She crossed her legs and leaned back. Desperately trying to control her temper.

"Well it's just that one time you-" Arnold stopped himself. Looking at Gerald before silencing himself. Helga glanced between the two.

"Well, this was a big waste of time. Gerald, Mr. Shortman, back to work please" She pulled up her report on her monitor again. The pair looked at each other before shrugging and getting up and making their way towards the door. But before Arnold made it out the door Helga called out one last thing "And Mr. Shortman two things for future reference. Call me Ms. Pataki as everyone else does-"

"Gerald just called you Helga like six times in there"

"He is also married to my best friend," Arnold gave her that one "But what I was going to say is....Never mind. Just call me Miss. Pataki,” She huffed before turning to Gerald “And that goes for you too! I told you that may only call me Helga outside of office hours,”

Gerald chuckled and Helga’s cheeks flushed. A smile sneaking its way onto her face. “Like hell that’s happening Helga,” He snickered “I could call you Madame Fortress Mommy like Harold used to, or like I did last week in the pit”

Helga laughed and tried to cover it up with her hand “Oh Gerald, I told you, only in the bedroom” They both seemed to laugh at some kind of inside joke leaving Arnold standing there awkwardly.

Feelings from a long time ago kept nudging him from the back of his mind.

....

For Arnold it came to a great surprise how many of his old elementary and high school had ended up working for this company. To be fair it was a fairly large tech company that seemed to do a bit of everything and used Hillwood as a base of operations for their customer operations, which needed a lot of man power. It was good in a sense because the unemployment numbers dropped and they weren't tearing down neighborhoods to expand. 

But at the same time Arnold could see how working the same job every day in a cubical came with few benefits of life. He wished travelling the world paid a bit more. We had only been in Hillwood for a month but he already missed the fresh air in the mountains and serenity of canyons and rock quarries. 

Arnolds master plan was to work for five years and save up as much as he could. Once he had enough saved up, he would hit the road again and maybe join his parents on whatever dig site they are on at the time. Just keep his head down and get out of here all over again.

Besides money he could only say he came to Hillwood for his aging grandparents and nostalgia. Anywhere else probably could’ve given him the same results most likely. But could also argue that is was very refreshing to see most of his old classmates again and work alongside them. Most didn’t have the most notable changes and he found it relaxing being able to fit back into a setting without much effort to do so.

But his appointment with Helga was more than a little off putting. He knew Helga almost his whole life and by far out of anyone who has changed, he had to say it was her. She was in charge of her own department and took on a lot of responsibility. He wondered what exactly had happened while he was away that made her change like that. 

But he could only shrug it off. 

Maybe he would find out in time but for now, he had to focus on learning what Gerald was showing him. He was grateful they chose his best friend for him to shadow over. Over emails Gerald actually seemed to like his “boring” job in the IT department. He was going over the basics when Gerald nudged him and nodded towards the door. He saw as she walked past with bag slung on her arm, that seemed to burst with folders of every colour. Phone nestled in between her shoulder and ear as she was going through her bag. Helga stood at the elevator and waited patiently.

 “There goes the big bad boss” Gerald set his chin on her hand “Thought she was lookin’ extra fine today for you huh? Maybe she’s playing the hot and cold game again with you” Gerald wiggled his brows.

 “I really hope not, had to deal that enough already” Arnold scoffed “Besides should you be saying that kind of stuff about your boss when you are married?” He raised a brow and Gerald held up his hands in defeat for a moment.

 “Chill man, no harm in looking and saying a woman is pretty. Especially when it’s obvious” Gerald leaned back in his chair. Arnold shook his head and took one last glance at Helga, he thought he would catch her staring…but she looked more preoccupied with the contents of the folder. He couldn’t tell if he was relieved or suspicious of her new behavior. “But it was weird when she didn’t do her daily checks with us. She normally walks in and asked for the day report and that stuff” He stroked his chin. A lazy smile on his face as he was staring at the screen.

Arnold wasn’t really listening, he was too busy…well staring at his boss.   _She was absolutely ignoring him!_  

He couldn’t help but smile. 

Maybe he was out of the woods this time. Maybe all that time apart did something and he was finally free from the wrathful affections of Helga G. Pataki. He ignored the part of him that deflated at the thought and instead tuned back into his best friend talking about the latest basketball game he brought his kid to. Arnold smiled to himself as he was able to relax for the most part until something nagged at him through his gut and he tried for one last glance at Helga but the doors just closed as he looked up. 

…

He wasn’t really prepared for how pretty she looked when he first saw her. It wasn’t even the long golden hair that cascaded down her shoulders, or those hooded blue eyes or puffy pink lips. It was her focus as she seemed to just block out the world with her headphones. She seemed in her most natural state and kind felt guilty having to interrupt her but Gerald messed with the light.  He really wondered if it was because of him that she looked so nice.  The thought provoked things he decided better left in the sands of the past.

That’s what he decided in the office. 

Maybe he mulled it over in the carpool on the way home. But he finalized it when he got home and turned immediately right around to grab takeout from the Chinese place three blocks down. 

He swore nothing bothered him about it while he washed his hair in the shower that night. Those eyes she had were…artistically gorgeous, yeah, he was into art. They just look like belonged in a painting of Venus staring longingly at the viewer. He nearly cracked the wall of the shower with how hard he hit his head against it. Eyes wide with a forced smile. That was too detailed of a thought for his liking.

He remembered in high school she wore a lot of black makeup around her eyes. Not in that depressing goth or emo way, but more like a punk fashion. He also remembered when she showed up one day and half of her head was shaved and she treated it like no big deal. In the solace of his mind he could admit that Helga has always been pretty. Although he wasn’t the only one who thought so he never could voice it. 

He shook his head as he turned the shower head off and shook his hair free of excess water. She seemed like the polar opposite of who she was in high school. He really was beginning to wonder what happened to her.

As he wiped down the mirror and got a good look at himself and decided to what changed in him. When he saw Helga, he was blown away by how different she looked, the confidence she wore that almost seemed to roll off her. What did she see when she saw him?

Arnold took a good look.

His hair was still wet and tossed back but it was his usually unruly hair. His green eyes always looked tired, in his own opinion. He had grown but he could tell Helga was still taller than him but only by a few inches. His skin was tan from traveling in the jungle for a few years but he could see it starting to fade away the more he was in the city and cooped up inside buildings. He wondered if she was as taken aback by him as he was by her.

He couldn’t help but feel how heavy his shoulders felt when she looked at him with such cold eyes. 

Well, it was better than the last time she looked at him with those blue eyes. Filled with rage and hurt. He wondered if back then had something to do with how she turned out now.

…

Helga closed the door to her medicine cabinet and yawned. 

She hadn’t expected to be thrown through such a loop today.  She should’ve been more careful with Gerald and Phoebe about the subject of football heads. She could admit she was a little more preoccupied than normal. Helga had actually prided herself on not thinking about Arnold for a few years.

 “What should I do?” She sighed and left the bathroom and rounded to her study. She piled up the files she had brought home to work and pushed her personal notes aside. Organizing them slightly better than when she left the office. 

At the thought of the office she soured.

She really didn’t think he would ever step foot into her domain, her playpen that she crafted and molded with her handpicked personal. Now Gerald thought it was a great idea to just throw Arnold into the mix. He would throw off everything and she knew it. She was already wondering how to not strangle him at any time he opened his stupid mouth.

Helga sighed as she left the office and turned off the light. She peaked at the door next to her bedroom, making sure the light was off.  She poked her head inside her room and looked around to find her small blue-tooth device. She smiled and cleared her throat. 

 “Alexia shuffle playlist #2 and play” She spoke clearly. 

She smiled as the smooth beat rolled over nerves and she found her hips swayed lightly to the melody as she walked through the bedroom. Freeing her hair from a ponytail she shook it free and paused in front of the mirror. Remembering the fateful appointment this morning that she still felt dizzy over.

She was right about things from long ago popping up by just seeing him. A muddled mix of emotions that she couldn’t wrangle that well. She couldn’t deny that he looked nice. Long hair swept back in to a small pony tail. Those knowing green eyes he always had. The faintness of sun kissed skin. She could feel her heart skip a beat when had seen him and locked herself away to try and control. She wondered if she had any effect on him.

She doubted it.

If anything he looked like a mess. Messy hair and disheveled appearance from stressing out over...well…him. She did pride herself on not immediately screaming for him to be removed from the building. But Helga knew that would jeopardize her paradise that she had worked for. Swallowing her pride and anger was the best show of restraint she had done in a while. 

Her finger tips slowly unbuttoned her blouse while she closed her eyes to think. Arnold being back in town would’ve been something she could prepare herself for and actively plan to stay away from him. But now he was working with her and Helga felt like the floor had been stolen away from under her. Falling into a dark pit of past memories and self-loathing. It had been nearly impossible to climb out last time and she couldn’t imagine what horrors his mundane life would cause her poor heart.

As Helga she slipped out of her work clothes she thought about “That time” on his stoop. The tears that had slipped down her cheeks and her white hot rage at his response.

 Every word of that argument was ingrained in her memory and each counted as a strike against him in her own book. Words that made her cry for a year straight before she forced herself to be brave. To take on the world without showing any fear or weakness. She had to or else she would’ve just crumbled apart from the inside out. It was the Pataki way and the only way she knew how to keep herself together.

Helga flopped back onto her bed, curling up to her mountain of pillows and a very large stuffed Panda bear that kept her company in bed. She smiled as her nose nuzzled into the bears neck and her arms slipped around it and pulled it into a hug. Finally feeling the pull of sleep she let her eyes drift shut with the last question that flitted through her brain.

“How would she cope with this?”

….

Arnold learned a lot in the first two weeks about his job and workplace. He was pleasantly surprised to see that Lila Sawyer had worked there as well. In fact, by wandering through the building and checking out the different department on his breaks. 

He found that each one had, shockingly, barely changed from the days at PS118. Harold was a custodian and told Arnold to let him know if ever needed a snack, he had the keys to the vending machine. Helga tasked him with restocking them because he always got the good stuff. Harold also let it slip that Helga had a major addiction to Yahoo soda and powdered mini donuts and had personally told him those were top priority snacks.

Sid worked in stocks and had been fired once before. He refused to say what about but he let slip that a client and him went over Helga’s head and got him reinstated. Despite this, Helga still trusted him some high priority clients.

But what surprised him the most was when Lila told him that Helga personally trained her for this job and made sure she stayed with them. He felt floored by this. Mainly because he knew Lila and Helga didn’t normally get along, well more of Helga.

He then decided to focus on the tenacious woman herself.

Helga was at work at 7 am and left at 4 pm sharp every day from Monday to Friday. She had a cigarette on her morning break and straight black coffee at 2pm. She worked mostly from her office but would circle her departments main areas to make sure things were still going well. 

She asked questions, wanted updates, and would personally handle things if something went array. Arnold found it so surreal when he compared her to the version he knew growing up. It had barely been a decade since he saw her last and while most of his friend stayed the same. 

She seemed to be a different person.

Almost.

“Hey Fo- Mr. Shortman, your last report had three errors in it” He looked up, startled to see her in front of him. She had made it a point to avoid him like the plague and he had followed suit. He realized he was just staring at her while she expected an answer.

“S-Sorry where?” Arnold mentally scolded himself for giving her such a vague question and braced for the volume to increase. 

“Here, right here. It’s small but small details are how this company runs. Please take more care when it comes to the reports. I would prefer not have to audit everything that comes from you or this department” She placed the small bundle of papers on his desk and leaned in to point where he had made his mistakes. Their shoulders brushed and he felt himself turn into a statue. He watched as she explained how the process normally went and not to take Geralds Shortcut advice. 

With glimpses he was able to catch how light bounces off her golden strands of hair. He was mesmerized for a moment before catching his line of thinking once again. He was beginning to question his own sanity when he realized Helga was still talking.

His cheeks tinged at his own embarrassment and tuned in again. After a few moments he was able to follow along and at least appear to know what he had to do now. She left with a curt nod and continued checking the rest of the departments. Arnold bit his cheek as Gerald rolled his office chair over.

 “She chew you out good?” He cocked a dark brow. Arnold shrugged in response. “Mmm mmm mm. Arnold. You are a bold kid. But don’t go flirting with devil. She wears Prada.” 

….

It was after a long day and long after he watch Helga leave like clockwork at 4 o’clock that Arnold was stretching his arms as he watched Gerald collect his business bag to go home. Sid and Stinky were kind enough to wait for them outside the elevator. He pulled his coat over one shoulder then the next as he listened to his old time friends idly chatter. 

 “So will ya be goin’ Arnold?” Stinky elbowed him. It was enough to take him out of whatever day dream Arnold had found himself lost in.

 “Sorry what?”

 “I said are ya goin?” Stinky repeated.

 “Yeah…I thought we all agreed to go for drinks after work? Did we… Did we not?” Arnold laughed nervously.

 “No We’re talking about the High school reunion that’s comin up next week. Are you going or what Shortman? Almost everyone is going” Sid piped up. He was smoothing back his hair with a large grin on his face. “Yeah, yeah, my kitty cat has been working day and night over this so you better show up. It’s never a party until you show up you know” Arnold squinted for a moment.

Kitty cat? Who the heck was kitty cat?

Before he could open his mouth to ask he heard heavy footsteps behind him followed with a belch. 

 “I mean as long as madame fortress mommy doesn’t come I’m fine” Arnold turned around to see Harold. His shirt had sweat stains and a dribble of mustard on it with large heavy bags under his eyes. “She’s been driving me nuts reminding me about my deadlines. Don’t think I could stand to see her outside work.” He rubbed his nose.

Arnold kept his mouth shut and instead if Harold wanted to come along with them to drink. Promising him some beer and bar food to help ease the long work day.  The elevator dinged and Harold turned to call over Gerald “Hey! Hurry up Afro boy this metal box ain’t got all day”

Gerald was pulling on his jacket as he glared at the bigger man. “I had an afro for like a couple of years and ya can’t let it go can ya?” They filed into the elevator and playfully jeered at each other the way down. Arnold was more than ready to dive into a plate of wings and maybe a rum and coke. He never imagine office work would be more draining than repairing flood dams for forest tribes with his parents. 

Arnold couldn’t help but notice how his co-workers kept bringing up “The good ol’days” in high school during the elevator ride down and on the way to the bar. 

Like it had been 50 years ago rather than ten.

 He nodded and chimed in a couple times. He laughed along when they remembered the pranks they pulled and the trouble they got their friends out of. Arnold favored his younger years in his youth despite his parents not being there for it. He couldn’t help loving the moments when they first really solidified their bond as friends.

As he looked around the table at his lifelong friends. Arnold could still see traces of the kids he helped out in elementary. Who he spent his after school hours and weekends with. But there were parts of them he didn’t recognize; parts that were unknown to him, alien even. 

The bags under Harolds eyes and his habit of fiddling with his wedding ring. Stinkys thick rimmed glasses and semi-permanent smell of tobacco. Sid’s gold tooth and strange smiles. 

Heck even Gerald chopped his hair down to a reasonable length at some point.

Arnold briefly wondered what about himself changed. Could others see it? When did it happen? What caused it?

His mind flitted back to Helga for a moment. Posing those same questions. He could only answer one. “Could others see it?” Yes. He was certain everyone saw it. But he couldn’t find a trace of an answer for the other two questions that kept popping up.

What happened to her?

 “Hey Arnold? Man, you’re spacing out again.  Never gonna grow out of that huh?” Gerald snapped his fingers in front Arnolds face to catch his attention. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks in embarrassment. 

 “S-Sorry I was just deep in thought” Arnold rubbed the back of his neck.

 “Well what is it man? Spit it out?” Sid took a sip from his beer. Arnold looked around at them and decided it was worth some kind of shot to know something more by asking around. Why not start with the people she has grown up with?

 “Well…I was just wondering…. What happened to Helga?” Arnold asked. It was silent for a moment before Sid started snickering.

 “Well not much I would say besides getting a hot ass and some nice Tit-” Stinky cut him off with a slap on his shoulder.

 “Hey that ain’t no way to talk about a lady” 

 “Well I gotta admit, I didn’t think Madame Fortress mommy would be a corporate boss. I thought she would be more of a super villain to be honest” Harold downed the rest of his beer. Wiping the foam off his lip with the back of his hand before he let out a belch. “Then again, maybe she is one. She has such a stick up her ass now. Somethin’ must’ve happened in college”

 “College?” Arnold perked up. This was going somewhere now.

 “Well yeah remember? She was gonna go to that nice school she got accepted into…maybe not college” Harold started picking at the peanuts.

 “I think it was university, Helga was awfully smart in high school. I don’t think she ever failed a class. Then again, she was best friends with Phoebe”

 “Still is” Gerald piped up. “That is my wife after all” 

Arnold was hit with that realization. Gerald probably knew more about Helga than anyone at the table. They even acted friendly at work with each other when they talked. She touched him so casually unlike the rest. She was comfortable with him. 

 “Does she come by and bother you guys often?” Arnold asked. He noticed how his best friend wasn’t looking at him, but rather, had his eyes trained on the wall behind Harold and Sid. 

 “No, not really, or at least not when I’m around. Phoebe does the scheduling but there have been a few times Helga drops by for visits.  I was really thrown the first time she did actually. Didn’t expect to- uh to see her” Gerald took a long sip. 

 “That’s gotta suck. Having your boss best friends with your wife” Sid sighed. “I feel bad for you”

 “As long as I keep Phoebe happy I’m golden. Helga’s words not mine” Arnold caught the smile Gerald hid behind his beer mug. An ugly feeling stirred in his gut, he couldn’t figure out why. Was he jealous of such a casual and light hearted bond with Helga? No. Why would he? He made things clear to Helga before so why did he feel like this? “Besides Helga ain’t so bad off the clock. You ever eaten one of her pot pies before?  _Deee-licious_ _. Mm_ _mm_.” Yes. This emotion was jealousy. Arnold could confirm it now because why the hell would he be so mad about Gerald eating some pot pie?

 “Why are you asking about Helga Arnold? You tryin’ to get back in there?” Sid flashed him a smile.

 “Get back in there...-What? No! I was never in there in the first place I just-” Gerald paused to  take a long look at him before Sid started again.

 “Ohh So you are going for a second chance now that you are an older and more mature man-”

 “Thats not it! I just…. We used to be friends and now she is like a different person thats all”

Gerald shifted in his seat. Not looking at anyone but the bowl of peanuts being attacked by Harold. Why wouldn’t he look at him? 

The noise of door to the small bar opening and closing barely registered to him until he heard a voice he recognized. He snapped his head around to see the person who had been occupying his thoughts recently.

Helga.

He was derailed when he saw how natural she looked in casual clothing. Just blue jeans and white blouse. Her hair was loose and a smile was on her face as she was chatting with the bartender. Gerald nudged him with an annoyed look on his face before leaning over “Cut it out man, you are in public so quit drooling over your boss”

 “I am not drooling over my boss” Arnold snapped back at him.

 “You’re drooling over your boss?” Stinky repeated

 “No I-”

 “See? I told you, definitely trying to get in there” Sid smiled and took a drink of his beer.

Arnold threw up his hands as his face tinged pink. There was no winning with these guys. He turned back to see Helga looking directly at him, her smile was gone and she looked rather annoyed. His heart sank a little bit as the bartender came back to her with a take-out box and she slipped him a twenty.

Arnold waved with a small smile but Helga turned on her heel and marched out of the bar, box in hand. The chimes ringing behind her as the door opened and closed. He could feel his heart sink as Gerald nudged him slightly. He turned his attention back to his friends and the wings in front of him.

“So Arnold, tell the boys here about your 5 year trip to the jungle,” Gerald offered a topic change and a way out. He was eternally grateful to his friend for it. He just wished it was a different topic.

 “Ah well, it was just the standard stuff you know? Bushwhacking through the jungle and helping build communities and such. We raised a school for the indigenous to help integrate those who wanna leave the jungle. Wasn’t uh…wasn’t super popular” He rubbed his neck. Gerald shoveled some fries down and took a large swig of beer before digging back in. “Gerald slow down before you choke”

 “Em fine! Ish jush I don’ get-” He finally swallowed his mouthful “I don’t get to eat a lot of this stuff when I’m home. Bebe is too health conscious and doesn’t even let me bring some candy home. Keeps saying it gonna give our kid the wrong idea! Hmph! Little dude already eats like a horse, giving him some fries won’t be world ending” He continued to viciously attack the bar food. In all its greasy goodness. 

The boys laughed as another quiet moment graced them before Arnold remembered something Sid had said before they got into the elevator. He readjusted himself before clearing his throat and addressing Sid.

 “Hey Sid…About the high school reunion,”

 “You aren’t ditching, are you?”

 “No no! I just wanted to know who put it together you know? I wanted to thank them and see if they needed any help” He smiled oh so convincingly. Sid didn’t notice or care as a grin split his face and he barked out a few laughs.

 “That’s our Arnold for ya! Always helping. I love that drive man. Yeah my kitty cat could always use some extra paws lemme jot down her number for ya. But don’t get any slick ideas, she is my girl” Sid pulled out a pen and his business card and scribbled a phone number down for him and slid it across. Arnold stuffed it in his shirt pocket absentmindedly. 

 “Thanks Sid. It’ll be great to get back in touch with everyone again. By the way, who is Kitty-”

Arnold was interrupted by Harolds phone going off. The bigger man huffed and reached behind him and tugged his phone out to see the caller. Patty’s face lit up the screen as well as the time. He groaned and rubbed his balding head.

 “Oh she is gonna kill me,” He muttered before answering “Hey Pats” He greeted. Arnold couldn’t hear much but Harold didn’t seem to immediately drop in mood. He could pick up Patty asking for him to bring a few items from the store and that she missed him. That over anything seem to drop his mood.

When he hung up, Harold pushed his plate away and started to get up, gathering his jacket with a solemn expression. “Hey where you going Harold?” Sid narrowed his eyes. 

 “I gotta get back home. It’s getting late and I gotta grab some formula and diapers on the way home” He pulled on his coat. Gerald yawned as he pushed his empty plate away. 

 “Yeah I should be getting back to the little man and Beb’s” Gerald stood up and stretched. Arnold smiled as Sid seemed to get sourer. Sucking on his cheek and quirking his mouth to the side as the two got ready to leave.

 “Must suck to have a heavy ball and chain like that” Sid laughed suddenly with spite “My kitty cat waits for me until I get home like a good girl”

Gerald and harold looked at each other briefly before waving off their friends and paying their tabs before leaving. Arnold and Stinky shot Sid a questionable look.

 “Got somethin’ to say?” He sunk in his seat.

 “I mean, that was kind out of the blue there Sid” Stinky folded his arms on the table, raising an eyebrow “Somethin’ bother ya ol’ friend?” He offered his council. Sid shook his head and avoided the question.

 “Well I’m kinda jealous to be honest,” Arnold smiled at the table. Stinky hummed in agreement “It sounds nice being able to come home to a nice wife after a long day and spend some time talking. Play with the kids before they go to bed before almost falling asleep together on the couch watching TV” He propped his head up.

 “That sounds mighty tame Arnold. Nice though, I like it” Stinky grinned at him. Sid rolled his eyes huffing.

 “Oh please Arnold, that is just a romanticized dream of what marriage is like. It’s a total sham and a trap you can’t get out of”

 “I mean…Divorce?”

 “Yeah well sometimes it doesn’t happen. Besides who would you wanna even be chained up to anyway. Still got a thing for Lila because I got some bad news for you” Arnold was shocked at Sid’s negative view on something so trivial. “Maybe it is Helga after all. Always something weird between you two anyway. I bet if you tried to divorce her you would end up in a ditch somewhere haha” Sid laughed.

 “I’m sure Helga has a family of her own”

 “Oh please! That nightmare? She might be hot but she will eat you alive”

The table fell to an uncomfortable silence until Stinky coughed, looked at his bare wrist and wen “Oh look at the time, I gotta be up early tomorrow for work. You coming Arnold? Bus routes will be ending soon we gotta hurry. Sid here only uses Taxi’s now” He laughed as he stood up quickly and grabbed his coat. Arnold took  the cue and stood up as well, smiling and bidding Sid a farewell as they paid their own tabs and set off for the bus stop.

The silence turned to a more comfortable one as the two men stood at the sign, waiting for the bus to come. The night air was getting a bit more chilly as the last of the summer warmth was being swept away by autumn chill.  Arnold let out a breath and almost hoped for a small puff from chilly air. 

Stinky kept his hands in his pockets and his gaze trained straight ahead before he finally spoke up “Sorry about Sid…He gets like that now sometimes. Not a clue why” He turned to Arnold.

 “The jungle…what really happened?” He prodded softly.

 “I…I would rather not talk about it if I am perfectly honest” He closed his eyes. Trying to erase the images that were burned into his brain.

 “Fair ‘nuff. I get like that when it comes to Iraq” A cold wind blew between them. Arnold stared wide eyed at Stinky for a moment and before he could open his mouth to ask any question Stinky did it for him “I signed up and got deployed shortly after you left for San Lorenzo with your parents. I had two deployments before a medical discharge kept me from the third. I’ll be honest with ya, I was so damn happy when I was told that”

Arnold didn’t know what to say. He could only stare at Stinky with his mouth slightly agape before the bus rounded the corner and headed towards them. Stinky nodded towards it rolled his shoulders, Arnold looked back briefly at the bus but quickly turned his attention back to Stinky. 

 “Stinky I had no idea” He finally mustered something to say. Stinky shrugged and rubbed the upper part of his leg as the bus stopped next to them and knelt. He dug around in his pockets before producing two bus tickets and slipped them into collection slot and gave the bus driver a nod. Arnold blinked at the generosity before quickly following him.

 “It’s alright Arnold, I was there and back before you even came home. No life changing damage was done, heck, most days I don’t have t use my cane!” He smiled at him. Arnold was thrown through a whirlwind of emotions as Stinky chose a spot and sat down, Arnold sank into the seat beside him and tried to ignore how heavy his heart was feeling. How could he not know what happened to Stinky? How could be so lousy at keeping in contact with his friends. He cursed himself but he put on a smile.

 “That’s amazing Stinky! I’m glad physiotherapy worked for you so well” He felt a little better when Stinky hummed happily in reply and continued talking about some bunker buddies he made while over there. Arnold knew that if just sad for Stinky it would make him uncomfortable, he rather keep the mood light.

…

It was late when he got back in.

The skies were dark and the air had a nip to it. He fumbled with his keys before heading inside the old building of the sunset arms. The door creaked open and by habit he waited for a moment for a rush of animals. They didn’t stampede through the door like in his youth. He slipped inside and locked the door behind him. 

 “I’m home” He called out to the dark hallway. He was met with silence, only the faint click of the light seemed to answer him back. He sighed before he felt something rub up against his leg. He looked down and smiled as he saw the grey and white fluffy fur ball that followed him around.

 “Hey Helga” He bent down and picked her up, letting her climb onto his shoulders to rest. She purred as she nuzzled her face closer. He remembered when the first time he noticed the cat was following him. Every time he would try and pet her, she would run off and hide. It wasn’t until he set out food for her on his back porch with the door open did, she finally let him pet her. 

She meowed in his ear. Reminding him to stop daydreaming and to feed her already. He chuckled as her toed his shoes off and scratched her chin. “Someone is impatient as ever I see” She meowed back and he chuckled. “Alright I’ll get some food ready”

He wandered over the kitchen and opened the cupboard as he felt the cat jump to the counter. She shooed her off and dug out the jar of kibble as she weaved in and out through his legs until he poured a scoop into her dish. He smiled as he peeled off his jacket and set it on the table. He dug out his phone and the card he got from Sid.

He still never managed to ask him who his “Kitten” was but he shrugged as he dialed the number into his phone. Guess he was gonna find out right now.

Arnold briefly winced as he realized that he was calling awfully late but shook his head and let it ring.

Once…..

Twice…..

Three times.

He was about to hang up when he heard the call pick up.

 “Who in their right mind is calling me this late?” That voice. He could almost place it. “Hello? Hellllo? Is this a prank call? How dare you think you can prank call Rhonda Lloyd Wellington! I can sue you!”

 “Uh..Rhonda? It’s…It’s Arnold, Arnold Shortman. Sid gave me your number and-”

 “Arnold? THE Arnold Shortman? Oh my god it’s been forever darling!” Arnold looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what the heck was going on. 

 “Yeah…hehe it is. I Just- Sorry to call so late I just wanted to-”

 “Oh it’s no problem for you to call” She interrupted with a purr. Arnold closed his eyes and tried to suppress the urge to hang up immediately. He was still piecing together that somehow Sid and Rhonda were still involved with each other. Didn’t they call it quits in high school?

 “Sorry I just heard you were in charge of the high school reunion? I wanted to know If there was anything I could do to help?” Arnold asked as he tugged open the refrigerator. The light inside flickering on to show what little he had to eat. But there was leftover pasta and he decided to grab it. 

 “Oh Arnold, that’s just so like you,” Rhonda cooed “Always ready to help anyone with anything” He couldn’t help the flush to his cheeks at her compliment. He cleared his throat.

 “Uh heh thanks Rhonda, for the uh- compliment. But is there anything I can help you with?” Arnold dished out himself a serving of what looked like spaghetti. Popping open the microwave and sliding the plate in. 

 “Hmm, well I still need the cards done. You can do that right? I need 56 handwritten memorial cards each personalized and scented with Jon Boujoie’s vanilla lavender. Oh and make sure they are done in two days!” Rhonda chirped happily.

 “Wha- Whoa Rhonda what kind of-”

 “Oh Arnold, thank you so much! This is such a relief off my shoulders really, I was beginning to think I wouldn’t be able to find anyone in time. I can email you the details of each invite in the morning. Ta-Taa” Before Arnold could get a word in edgewise, she hung up. He stood there for a moment, staring at his phone in utter disbelief. 

Not even the microwave going off seemed to register in that moment.

**_“Fuck”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter of Feel Good Inc. Let me know know how much you liked it with a comment below and don't forget to hit the kudos. If you ever wanna know more or ask questions hit me up on either tumblr (if it hasn't burned down) with the URL KeybyWrath or Deviant Art with the tagline KeytheCoward


End file.
